


Picking Up the Pieces

by FallenMercy



Series: War Across Worlds [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Gen, Major Character Death - No One is Safe, Pharah/Mercy is a Main part of the story, Pharmercy, Things Will Get Bad, be warned, since they’re two of three main characters lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenMercy/pseuds/FallenMercy
Summary: The shattered remains of Overwatch are slowly fusing back together. Bonds forming, allies made. Follow their Journey as they come together to be the Guardians they once were. But how will they react when they discover the scars from The Fall cut a lot deeper than the surface..





	1. Here It Goes Again

A loud crash echoed throughout the apartment, a loud, worried voice following close behind it.

”Fareeha!” The blonde woman hurried into the kitchen, a look of worry across her face. She sighed in relief, seeing her partner on her knees picking up the pieces of a shattered plate. Fareeha turned to flash a quick smile at Angela.

”Sorry! Just me being a tad clumsy. As usual..” She muttered the last part, trying to pick up most of the tiniest pieces. Angela stepped beside her, kneeling to help get the pieces of the shattered plate.

”It’s fine, dear. As long as you weren’t hurt. You’re a  _little_ less replaceable than a plate.” Angela teased, tossing the shattered plate into the trash. Fareeha pouted as she looked at her lover.

”Only a little?” Angela laughed and quickly leaned up, pecking Fareeha on the lips lightly. Angela opened up her mouth to speak, before a loud beep from their shared room stopped her. Fareeha sighed, knowing what that sound most likely meant. 

“Go check it, I’ll get the plates ready so you can eat quickly.” Fareeha quickly kissed her girlfriends cheek, before they went separate ways. 

Angela quickly entered her room, checking her phone to find the alert from the hospital. But... it was blank. Confused, Angela looked around the room, before her eyes fell onto the closet. A chill went down her spine as she spied the soft glow coming from under the closet door.

She slowly approached, opening the door up to find and old communicator on one of the bottom shelves, long forgotten. Angela tenderly picked it up, her eyes wide with surprise as she read the text written across it. 

      _ **To all Agents of Overwatch.**_

__

* * *

 

 

The two women sat in silence, staring at the age old communicator. The screen still lit up, the women’s faces.. not as lit up. Fareeha was the first to break the silence.

”We can’t just ignore it. You heard Winston. The world  _needs_ us.” Fareeha had a look of determination on her face as she conversed with her lover. Angela sighed, a slight scowl across her face. 

“And if we do? And Overwatch ends up just like it was the first time? I cannot allow that to happen, to let them use mine and others technology to get what they wish, to make unstoppable weapons. I won’t do it.” She crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair. She had heard of the things that had been done with her technology, from the remnants of what was left in Overwatch bases to Talon using her former partners to pry the information for their own use.

”Angela. If you don’t accept, if  _we_ don’t accept, it will just make their job easier. If we’re there, we can establish that early and make sure that we don’t make the same mistakes as last time. We can stop what happened last time, from happening here.” Fareeha looked at her partner pleadingly, silently begging her to accept. They had a short stare off, before a small smile broke out across Angela’s face.

”This is just because you’ve been wanting to join Overwatch since you were a kid, isn’t it.” Fareeha blushed, quickly looking away guiltily.

”No! Well.. not entirely.  We really can make a difference. We can make things how they should have been.” Angela nodded, picking up the communicator.

”Well then. We have clothes to pack, no?” Fareeha nodded in response, quickly hopping up with a smile on her face. She headed to their room, Angela close behind. Both unaware that the shadows were watching them.. 

* * *

 

Fareeha, in her excitement, finished far before Angela did. That just gave Fareeha time to double check her belongings. And, of course, weapons.

”Do we really need those? I highly doubt we’ll be attacked when we haven’t even joined back yet.” Fareeha shrugged, tucking her pistol away. 

“I’d rather be safe. I have to protect me angel, don’t I?” Angela blushed and smiled as she zipped her bag, getting a large metal case from the closet. Another large metal case followed behind it. And another..

”Do we.. need a cart..?” Fareeha asked skeptically, looking at the stack of crates. Angela laughed softly, pressing a button on the bottom one. Wheels poked out of the bottom, and Angela pulled on the handle and it extended for easy pulling.

”Nope. Now. Anything else we need..?” They both looked around, Angela getting the few photo albums they had and a few books, before heading to the front door. Fareeha got her bag and her partners last bag, gently closing the door to their small bedroom as they got ready to leave.

”Well.. I enjoyed the vacation. But I suppose it’s time to get back to work.” Angela sighed heavily, looking around their apartment one last time. She quickly walked to Fareeha, leaning up and kissing her deeply on the lips, their Arms intertwining around each other. Hey eventually broke, smiles on each of their faces.

”One last kiss.” Angela sighed out, before laughing softly. 

“Now let’s go. We have a plane to catch.”

* * *

 

An hour or so later, they made it to the airport. Another half hour, and they finally convinced and persuaded their way through security with all of their belongings. 

“So, which flight are we on again?” Fareeha reached for her coat pocket as they walked, pulling out the tickets. Just as she did though, they were stopped.

”Ma’am, if you would. I need to have a word.” The couple looked at the medium height man, dressed in a security outfit. His face held a blank look, but his eyes betrayed his emotions, which held malice and conviction. Fareeha glanced around, taking in their situation. They weren’t alone. 

There were 2 other “Guards”, one to her left, and one on her right, on Angela’s side.

”What about? We made it through security.” She took a half step in front of Angela, in between her and the guard that confronted them.

”Just a... routine check, if you would. It won’t take but a few seconds.” Fareeha sighed as the mans hand slowly crept towards his weapon.

”You really do not want to do that.” She said simply, staring the man directly in the eyes. The man faked a look of confusion, his hand on his pistol now. Angela’s left hand slowly crept up Fareehas backside, reaching for her pistol.

Before the man could respond, Fareeha grabbed his hand, ripping the pistol from his grip and spinning him around, her arm around his neck in a chokehold, pointing the gun at the guard to her left. In the same moment Angela drew Fareeha’s pistol, pointing it at the guard to their right. Fareeha laughed softly, holding her pistol steady.

”Oh, I don’t think we’ll get attacked, we haven’t re-upped yet.” Angela rolled her eyes and gently punched Fareehas back.

”These men have guns on us in the middle of an airport and you’re gonna make a joke!” There was a pause, then Fareeha shrugged. Before she could respond, though, she was interrupted by a new man walking up, his deep and raspy voice cutting across the terminal.

” **My my. I knew I smelled and _Amari._ You’ve certainly got her guts, kid.**” He spoke from behind his mask, the man in Fareehas arm still struggling against her hold. 

“Give it a few minutes and we can figure out if you have any.” Fareeha snarled, her gun still on the left most man. Angela glared at the newcomer, keeping her aim focused on their foe to their right. The man laughed, the sound sending a chill down the couples spine. He reached under his coat lazily, pulling out a massive shotgun. 

 **“I was just about to apologise, for making you miss your flight. How about a quick ticket to visit your mother?”** The man raised his shotgun at the pair, Amgela seconds away from swivelling and shooting the man, before he pulled the trigger. As soon as they heard the gun go off, Angela and Fareeha both fired their guns, both shots hitting their mark, blood from the men splattering everywhere. Fareeha quickly snapped the mans neck she was holding. The pair then put their sights on the last man, his shotgun still raised and pointed at..

A soft groan came from the ground, a boy who seemed to be in his late teens slowly standing up, a massive hole in his shirt. But his body completely fine. 

“Dude.. shooting someone without saying hi is pretty freaking rude you know. Couldn’t have said ‘Hey dude I’m gonna shoot you in the freaking chest.’ At least?” The dark haired boy looked at the man in Black, before glancing back at the couple, who stood there shocked.

”Oh, Hey. You two look nice.” He shook his head roughly, like he was clearing his mind. He then reached into his pocket, bringing out a ballpoint pen. He uncapped it, and it grew into a large bronze sword. Fareeha and Angela looked on in awe as he charged and slashed in the blink of and eye, the black robed man disappearing quickly into black smoke. The boy looked around, confused.

”Huh. That’s usually a bit harder. And golden. Anyway.” He turned to Fareeha and Angela.

”Hi! I’m Percy. Can you do me a favour and tell me where I am?”


	2. Now, We Run

~~~~“Cairo.” Fareeha responded to the Boy, Percy, sharply. Her eyes still fixed on the boy unsure if he was a threat or not.

”Really? Cairo? I’ve never been to Egypt before. Cairo is Egypt isn’t it?” He looked at Fareeha questioningly, and she nodded. Both Hers and Angelas pistols were still pointed at the boy, and he capped his sword and put it away. Before they could speak, alarms started blaring across the airport.

Percy looked at the women before sighing and scooping up a pistol from a fallen guard. 

“Find a plane and get out of here!” Before he could run, Angela grabbed the boys arm, looking into his green eyes. 

”What about you? We can’t just leave you.” He shrugged, a grin forming on his face. 

“I’ll see you two soon. The Fates put me here for a reason. Now go! Before the police get here!” Percy took off running down the terminal, leaving the two women behind. They quickly gathered their things and rushed out of a side door and onto the tarmac.

* * *

 

”Fareeha! There!” Fareeha followed her partners finger to a private hangar, a sleek black jet parked in front of it. There were no markings along the exterior, and only a few mechanics around the hangar.

“Go! Get on and get it ready to go! I’ll wait for Percy!” Fareeha scowled, looking slightly down at her blonde haired girlfriend. 

“From the looks of it, he can take care of himself. We’ve got to take care of  _us_ right now, Angela. He’ll be fine.” Angela glared at Fareeha, not budging.

”We’re not leaving him.” Angela said finally, leaving no room for argument in her voice. Fareeha groaned, rolling her eyes.

”Ugh! Fine, you get to the jet! I’ll go get him!” They shared a quick kiss, a grateful smile on Angela’s face as she ran off towards the jet, all of their bags and metal cases in tow. Fareeha quickly ran off back to the terminal, pistol in hand. She could hear the sirens from the police coming closer, and the few gunshots coming from inside. 

“Please don’t be dead..” She muttered, before kicking in the door and storming back into the building.

* * *

 

Percy Jackson had seen battles before. He’d been in two wars for Hades sake. But  _this_ was definitely new. 

Percy spied up from where he was hidden behind a counter, looking upon the scene unfolding in front of him. A... Thing, stood in front of a group of police, an ornate and detailed staff in one of her hands. It hang lazily at her side as she regarded the group of policemen and women, their guns fixed on her chest.

“Ma’am! Put the staff down now, and put your hands above your head!” One of the officers yelled out. The woman slowly turned to look at the man as she rolled her shoulders. She didn’t speak a word, her head slowly turning as she looked at the officers that semi-circled her. 

The mysterious woman’s form shifted, wings forming behind her back as she lazily twirled her staff from her left hand to her right. Percy’s hand slowly crept to his pocket as the woman finally spoke. Not to the officers, but seemingly to him.

”I’m not here to fight you today, dear. Don’t you worry.” She glanced over her shoulder at Percy, his eyes widening as he stayed in place, hidden. In the blink of an eye she was moving, twirling and spinning with her staff, a blur of orange and red as she easily and effectively cut through the crowd of officers. Within seconds, they all laid on the ground, blood flowing from various spots on their bodies and pooling beneath them. The Woman was covered, as a small and gentle laugh came from her form.

Percy stood and uncapped his pen, but before he could react the woman was in front of him, glaring at him with her violet eyes. His pistol was under his chin, the woman’s finger on the trigger.

”I  _was_ going to let you go. But with your friend on her way, I can’t do that. A shame. I suppose I’ll just have to turn you over to the authorities.”

* * *

 

Fareeha rounded the corner with a dangerous look on her face, immediately raising her pistol to the winged woman.

”Let him go!” Fareeha pointed at the woman’s chest, her finger seconds away from pulling the trigger as the woman’s wings disappeared. As did Percy.

Fareeha immediately fired her gun, three times, each bullet hitting the woman square in the chest. Blood poured from her wounds, but she looked completely unfazed. 

Fareeha growled, the other woman’s dark hair gently flowing in the nonexistent wind. 

“Soon.” She spoke finally, her voice absolutely beautiful to Fareeha, before simply vanishing. Fareeha cursed to herself as she ran to where the woman was, looking for any sign of Percy.

”Shit.. Angela’s going to kill me..” She muttered to herself. Fareeha quickly took off running to the tarmac again, sirens quickly approaching from the outside. 

* * *

 Angela was getting anxious, after.. ‘convincing’ her way into the jet, she sat in wait for Fareeha. About ten minutes later, she heard commotion from the entrance, and raised her pistol. 

“Don’t shoot, Ya Amar! It’s me!” Fareeha’s voice came out as she climbed the stairs to the jet, Angela sighing in relief from her spot in the copilots seat. Angela quickly hopped up, hugging Fareeha in a tight embrace. Fareeha chuckled softly and pryed her girlfriend off of her.

”I missed you too, but we have to leave.” Fareeha and Angela both quickly sat in there seats, Fareeha in the Pilots seat and Angela in the Copilots seat. Fareeha fired up the engine and did the fastest pre-flight check possible. 

“Where’s Percy?” Angela asked as she glanced around with a worried look on her face.

”I.. I don’t know. Honest. A weird woman was there, and she made him just.. disappear.” The jets engine roared to life, as did the jets radio.

”Jet T-1 this is Tower, all flights are grounded. I repeat, No flights are to take off-“ The transmission cut out as Fareeha turned the radio off. She looked out of the front windscreen, seeing cop cars flood onto the runway from her left. 

“Babe. Hold on..” Angela nodded in response and buckled her restraints, a look of worry on her face as Fareeha steadily pushed the throttle up. 

The jet roared as it sped up down the runway, the opposite direction from the police cars. The quickly took off, leaving the airport behind them as the couple rocketed into the horizon.

* * *

 

”Winston? Come in Winston, please..” Angela called over the radio, desperation in their voice as they got closer and closer to Gibraltar. Finally, they had a response over the radio.

”Doctor Ziegler? Is that you love?” A large smile spread across Angela’s face at the familiar voice. 

“Lena! Yes! Yes it’s me! Fareeha and I are almost to Gibraltar, in.. a stolen jet. We’re almost out of fuel. I don’t think we’ll make it.” Angela glanced at Fareeha, worry on both of their faces. Just as they were getting a response from Lena over the radio, the whole plane shoot as an explosive detonated close by.

”Shit! Attack jets!” Fareeha immediately started to evade the fighters, Angela quickly getting back onto the radio. 

“Lena! Lena we’re under attack! They-They followed us! We’re..” Angela quickly checked the radar, finding their position. “.. We’re 8 Kilometers to the east of Gibraltar!” 

“Alright! Hang in there! I’ll be there as soon as I can!” The radio went dead as another explosion rocked the jet, Fareeha muttering curses in Arabic as she continued to fly the best she could.

* * *

 

It was 15 minutes later, and the engines started to sputter. Another explosion rocked the jet, warnings and alerts coming from all over the cockpits HUD.

”Shut the fuck up and let me fly you piece of shit!” Fareeha yelled in frustration, Angela disappeared somewhere into the back. She dodged another rocket, before spying something along the horizon- and approaching fast. 

The planes radio crackled to life, the transmission from the plane approaching from the horizon.

"Cheers Love! Calvary's Here!" The small agile fighter zipped past. Lena cut the engine to the fighter, spinning her craft around quickly as she brought the first enemy into her sights. A quick pull to the trigger on her joystick and her guns lit up, ripping through the enemy plane in seconds. 

Fareeha's plane shook again as she another rocket detonated close. She cursed, feeling the engines start to lose power. 

Meanwhile, Lena was making the skies her own as she dodged and weaved around in the air. She quickly dispatched a second enemy and laughed with glee.

"Another one bites the dust! Ha Ha!" The enemy fighter fell to the ocean like a stone as she brought her small craft around, bringing the last enemy into her sights. She pulled the trigger once again and sawed the wing of the enemies plane off with her bullets.

"That's it loves! You're in the clear! Just set her down gently in the water and Win-" Lena's eyes widened in shock as she watched the enemy she just took down spin out of control, headed straight for Fareeha and Angela's jet. Lena opened her mouth to yell to Fareeha, warning her of the incoming jet.

But it was too late. Lena watched helplessly as the fighter cut straight through her friends jet, the two planes now falling and tumbling straight towards the ocean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! That was fun to write. And even funner to imagine! Just Lena, buzzing around in her jet, all that. Oh! Also, one of the big bads made an appearence too, causing mischief. Ugh! I’m so excited!
> 
> Anyways, I love you guys! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Fareeha and Angela’s ruined plane fell through the air, Lena looking on scared for her friends life. She contemplated jumping out, seeing if she can use her accelerator to at least lead them from the wreckage just enough to make a difference.. Maybe slow the impact in some way..

 Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw something get thrown from the front end of the plane. The cockpit.

 It was Fareeha.

* * *

 

 

Angela watched as the sky beyond the tear in the front of the plane zipped by. She cried out as she took off, springing forward with each step towards the outside. She leapt as she reached the edge and rocketed out into the wreckage. Angela kept watching and saw her lover falling from the sky, amidst the wreckage of their plane. She could tell the young Amari was unconcious, thrown out of the cockpit from the force of the impact. She used her body to lead her towards Fareeha, calling the wings of her Valkryie to her with everything she had. A few seconds later Angela collided with Fareeha, leading the pair out of the wreckage of the plane.

 Lena cheered as she watched Angela go, circling her plane around the outskirts of the wreckage. Seconds later Angela’s Wings flew from the wreckage of the ruined plane, attaching themselves to her back. The Angelic Wings immediately flew open, trying their best to keep the two from impacting the water at high speeds. Lena watched with held breath as the couple grew closer and closer to the water.

 Lena looked on happily, sure the couple had made it. They looked in the clear.

 Until the harsh winds tore the Angels wings to shreds.

 The pair dropped through the air again, Angela yelling out as she turned her and Fareeha.

 The two lovers impacted the water, Angela’s back hitting first. Lena thought she could feel the collision from her fighter.

* * *

 

 

 Angela jerked awake, immediately taking in her surroundings. She was chained to a chair in a dark room, a spotlight trained to where she sat. She could feel the gag in her mouth.

 

“Ah, My Pet. You’re awake.” A sweet melodical voice spoke from the shadows. She turned to look as a pair of bright violet eyes peered back at her. Angela struggled against the chains as the power from the mysterious being washed over her. The woman in the shadows laughed, seemingly amused by Angela’s actions.

“Now now. There’s no need for that.” The woman approached her, the sound as if she were wearing heels, the clacking echoing throughout the room. Angela struggled against her chains more as the being finally stepped into the light.

She looked.. Normal. The woman had jet black hair, all of it flowing loosely around her shoulders. She wore a regular white shirt and a pair of jeans, a pair of high heeled boots to finish the outfit. The only thing that stood out were her eyes and the feeling that rolled off of her.

“Mm. Are you ready to cooperate now, dear?” The woman asked, kneeling down so Angela would be looking at her. Angela refused to respond to the woman.

“Just tell me what I need to know. And we can be done here! I promise. You know I don’t break my promises..” The woman said the last part teasingly, a smirk playing across her face. After a few minutes of Angela still not responding the woman sighed.

“Alright. Fine. Hopefully the next one will be more cooperative.” She stood and reached behind her back, pulling out a small pistol.

 

The Violet Eyed woman pressed the barrel to Angela’s head, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

 

Fareeha was worried sick.

Fareeha had woken up a short time before her and Angela impacted the water, Fareeha quickly grabbing Angela and keeping the two afloat for Winston to get there with a transport. Ever since then, Angela had been unconcious, the technology in her veins trying endlessly to repair the extensive damage done. Winston had been by to check on them as much as he could between packing and trying to redirect all Communications from those accepting the recall to a more secure line. Lena had been in constantly, making Fareeha food and staying with her. She occasionally left to help Winston, as he had now.

Fareeha almost drifted to sleep when Angela awoke, like she was having a nightmare.

“Angela! Habibti please, lay back down. It’s alright.” Angela nodded as Fareeha’s hands genlty laid her back on the bed. Angela stared at her lover, unable to take her eyes off of her.

“You saved me. Like usual..” Fareeha mused to Angela, a small smile on her face. Angela giggled softly.

“Mm.. Your Guardian Angel.” Fareeha chuckled softly at Angela’s response and gently brushed the blondes hair back. Angela’s smile was accompanied by a light blush as she looked up at Fareeha.

“How long have I been out?” The Doctor asked. Fareeha’s expression turned sad as she gently brought Angela’s hand up and kissed it.

“Half a Day. You’ve been tossing and turning for about an hour, though. What were you dreaming about?” The blonde quickly looked away, trying her best to not remember the nightmare.

“It was nothing important. I’m fine.” Angela gave Fareeha a reassuring smile, gently squeezing their now entertwined hands. Before they could continue a hyper brunnete busted into the medical bay.

“Far! Love! We gotta go soon. We can’t wait any longer, we have to-. Oh! Doc!” Lena quickly rushed to Angela’s bedside, a large smile on her face.

“Love, I know you’re probably gonna ‘But all patients need rest in order to properly heal blah blah’ me, but we gotta go.” Fareeha scowled, but Angela giggled and nodded. Angela tenderly raised up with Fareeha’s help. The doctor stretched a bit before nodding.

“I can move, but I’ll still need your help to walk, Fareeha.” Fareeha nodded before turning to Lena.

“We’re leaving in the transport, we’ve got mostly everything loaded and Winstons getting the last of the important information and technology and all that. The rest of it’s being destroyed. I’m gonna run to Winstons lab real quick to fetch something. I’ll be there soon! Now Go!” Blue illuminated the room as Lena dashed off down the hall. Angela stood up, her arm around Fareeha’s shoulders.

“Let’s go.” Fareeha nodded in response as the pair slowly made their way to the hangar.

* * *

 

 

The pair made it to the transport, where Winston was waiting.

“Doctor Ziegler! You’re awake!” Angela nodded in response. The large scientists grin was contagious, Angela and Fareeha both smiling in return as they greeted him.

“Yes. I’m quite alright Winston. I-” Angela was interrupted as Athena’s voice spoke through the ships speakers.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Winston. Incoming Transmission from Miss Oxton.” Winstons smile instantly vanished as he stepped into the cockpit.

“Send it through, Athena.” Within seconds, Lena’s voice sounded through the transport.

“Winston! Shrike’s intel was off! We have incoming ships! You three take off, I’ll distract them with my fighter!” Winston shook his head as he responded.

“No! We can wait for you! Just hurry!”

The three sat in silence as they waited. And waited.

And then, the first explosion hit the opposite side of the facility.

Then the second.

“Damn it, Lena.. Come on..” Fareeha cursed as she buckled Angela in, standing on the ramp of the transport looking for the brunnette.

Just as Winston was reaching for the door controls Lena rounded the corner, Her Accelerator dim. She was out of Charges. Winston immediately powered up the thrusters intent to lift off as soon as tracer hit the ramp. The explosions from the enemy fighters grew closer with each passing second.

 

And then, a gunshot.

Fareeha watched as the round tore through Lena’s leg, sending her sprawling onto the ground mid sprint. The Amari instantly sprinted out to Lena as fast as she could through the following gunfire. Fareeha easily threw Lena over her shoulder and drew one of the girls pistols, starting to fire into the direction where the enemy fire came from. Fareeha made it back to the transport, jumping and sliding in just as Winston took off, the last glimpse of the Gibraltar base being in flames. Under siege by the enemy.

* * *

 

“ _ **They had no idea we were coming, and you STILL fucked it up.**_ ” The Reaper spoke to the commander of his forces, walking through the now smoldering base of Gibraltar.

 “We managed to hit the fast one. And almost the Amari, as well. But, they managed to-” The Commander was cut off..

By a Hellfire round tearing through his chest, blood and the mans insides spraying against the guards behind him. The Reaper wrapped his free hand around the commanders throat as the life slowly faded from his eyes. The Reaper consuming his soul. The commander was uselessly tossed aside as The Reaper looked back out to the horizon.

“ _ **Leuitenant. Congratulations. You just got promoted.**_ ” The Reaper spoke out. His voice chilled the leuitenant to the bone, only able to nod in response.

 “ _ **Let them go, for now. Find me the boy.**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay! Also, getting into the good stuff. :D
> 
> Will I ever give my birds a break? Was the Nightmare Really a nightmare? A glimpse of the future? The past? Who know! Well. I mean I do, but still. Anyway!  
> I love you guys! Till next time! <3


End file.
